Floating Stars
by Promisedmemories
Summary: After five years Naruto is back. He has changed from the 16 year old boy and everyone is happy to have him back except for Sakura and the council. Naruto isn't a scared boy anymore. He knows when to fight back. Sequel to Saying Goodbye. ItaxNaru SasxNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Once A Hero...Always A Hero**

When Naruto left it affected everyone. The blonde was the one who kept the village from seeing the darkness. He was their light and now they all wished him luck everyday he was gone. At times they got surprise letters from Naruto but nothing stating where he was. The blonde was too smart for his own good. Itachi had begun to help rebuild the village and he felt rather empty without his blonde. He after all was a part of Naruto. The two fell in love and now he was waiting for him to come back. Despite his promise to him...he knew he couldn't be with another. His body and soul belonged to him and every bit of Naruto belonged to him. Sasuke had learned this when the two began to talk. Naturally Sasuke asked him about his relationship with Naruto.

Itachi told him the truth and though Sasuke felt guilt for killing him the first place Itachi could only ruffle his head and chuckle softly. After all they were brothers. Brothers protected each other.

A year went by since Naruto left. On the night he left everyone gathered and they would light candles and surrounded it with special paper so they could fly. Everyone in the village lit one up and wrote little greetings in hopes that Naruto saw them and they would let them float in the air and they would watch for an hour or so before going to bed. Iruka took his leave hard at first. After finding out that Naruto saw him as father. Even going as calling him dad...not a day went by that people wouldn't think about their hyper blonde. Anytime someone would bring up a story it was usually one where he was causing some trouble and or the rookies would talk about their missions with him.

It seemed even if they hadn't noticed Naruto was part of their lives every day shape way or form.

Another year went by and same would happen on the same night. They light up the sky with their own stars.

A week after that though they had a problem with one of the ninja's. Sakura.

_"He's not coming back. It's been two years now. He could be dead and everyone here is holding on to hope!" She was yelling at Itachi. He had been working on building another house and he had also been helping restore the tower. Everyone around them glared at Sakura. Sasuke had almost attacked her when she said it but Itachi stopped him. _

_"If Naruto taught me something it was to believe. Nothing would keep him from this village even in death. He isn't dead. So stop saying those things." Itachi was calm but his anger was breaking. _

"You! You can't even accept the fact that he is dead! Just get over him. He was the village's hero but he's gone. He isn't coming ba-" Sakura was sent flying into a stone though she had been punched through that. Where she once stood Sai stood there flexing his hand slightly his eyes narrowed at the pink banshee. "I knew this would happen. I can't stand you Sakura. The fact is that you can't handle rejection well do you? Ever since Sasuke and Itachi refused to start a relationship with you, you have been going around saying that Naruto is dead. You are starting to piss me off." Sai had lost his control and Itachi couldn't help but smirk at how easily he punched Sakura.

_"I don't hit girls but you I don't consider human." Sai glared at Sakura still. "Naruto made a promise. He never breaks his promises." Shikamaru stated leaning against another wall his own eyes narrowed as the pink haird girl stood up from the rubble. "Seriously Sakura grow up. This isn't about boys any more. We are working hard to have this village built and all you are doing is causing problems and slowing everything down." Ino stated glaring at her friend though really considering it. _

_Sai saw the scowl on her face and he just wanted to keep punching her but Neji stopped him. "She's not worth it." "Let's just keep working." Sasuke stated turning away walking back to another project and Itachi followed. He honestly wanted to kill the pink monster but he knew Naruto would be angry if he killed her. Even for a good reason. _

They heard Saukra yell a few more things but everyone ignored her. They needed to build the village back to its former glory...for Naruto.

More incidents occurred like all started by Sakura and she eventually was given a mission so she could stay out of the way.

The third year came but no one lost hope. They couldn't. The little kids in the village had started to question if Naruto would ever return but the adults would tell them never to give up. Itachi too would tell them Naruto wasn't someone to take lightly. He would come back.

The fourth year came and went.

It was the fifth year and everyone was gathered once more. The gates of the village were open as they let out their own stars. They were about to walk away after an hour when Itachi pushed through the crowd standing outside the gates. He was looking out as if searching.

"Itachi? Itachi what's wrong?" Sasuke asked walking up next to him. "Sasuke...I can feel him. He's...he's back." He whispered sounding happy which he was.

Sasuke's eyes widen looking out toward the horizon. "He's almost a few hours away. But I can feel him. He's really back Sasuke." He stated before turning around to face the questioning gazes of the villagers and children. Sasuke also turned tears streaming down his face and a smile on his lips. "He's back! Naruto is back!" Without a second to spare everyone started shouting in happiness. Iruka ended up crying again and Kakashi tried to sooth him though the copy ninja was smiling underneath his mask. Lee was shouting about youth...which at this point no one cared.

"He should be here in a few hours." Sasuke stated wiping his eyes as he looked back out to road before them. "Let's give him a good welcome home." Soon the village was alive. They had managed to rebuild everything within in five years. It helped that Gaara came along with a few hundred people to help rebuild. Though it wasn't just him. The people who met Naruto and befriended came from all over the nations to help rebuild the village and it was an amazing experience to have them there to tell their own stories about Naruto. Especially Sora who literally had a connection with because of the fox.

He decided he would stay in the village and he was more excited. He knew he felt their link spark...that usually happened when they were close to each other. When they were endanger they would unconsciously call out to each other. In other words they were like brothers.

Iruka had demanded that Naruto have his apartment rebuilt but Itachi pointed out that he was going to have Naruto move in with him. At first Iruka was a little hesitant but he gave in. But he still wanted the blonde's apartment built.

Five long years they waited and hoped. Now...he was back.

Itachi informed them when he was only minutes away.

Neji, Hinata, Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke, Ten-ten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Sora, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara who had been visiting also being part of lighting up a candle, Temari, Kunkro, Sakura and Itachi who was standing a bit farther out. The rest where in the village waiting for Naruto to enter.

After five minutes Itachi's eyes saw a figure walking towards them. The figure radiated power and strength. The sun was also starting to rise but everyone was to excited to sleep. Except for Sakura.

At first everyone was surprised to see the figure. Blond hair was still spiky as ever and untamed but they could see a braid over his shoulder and that was pretty long. It would have been like Jiraiya's but Naruto seemed to like it in a braid. His clothes were definitely different. He wore shorts that went a little past his knees and he wore a simple white shirt with the sleeves ripped off showing off his arms that were indeed more muscular than before he left. He had a sword strapped to his back along with a belt and a pouch. Where his weapons laid inside. He had his normal shoes on that every ninja wore. His head band was hanging around his neck loosely. His eyes were more sharper and the blue seemed to only intensify.

But his whisker marks on his face seemed to deepen and darken. His nails were a little longer. Seemed sharper. His teeth well at least his canines were bit sharper. Naruto left at the age 16 a young boy who took on the world. He was now back at the age 21 and he looked like a man and the girls almost fainted at the sight of him. A few of the guys admitted that Naruto did look good but not in front of anyone just in their heads.

Naruto now stood there not even a foot away from Itachi who watched him...for a moment he began to doubt that Naruto still loved him but a slow smile came to Naruto's lips showing off his white teeth. Itachi and Naruto embraced in seconds Itachi still being taller than his blonde.

When the two embraced everyone began to cheer behind him. Everyone meaning the villagers too. Naruto pulled back from Itachi still smiling before looking back to him seeing his friends. His eyes began to water before he and Itachi went to them Naruto getting a hug from everyone. Sakura gave a small hug but then again no one was happy with the pink haired monster. They all whispered in his ear happy that he was back. Kiba...well being Kiba had busted into tears hugging Naruto and the blonde couldn't help but tease the dog like ninja causing everyone to laugh.

Naruto felt so much love from them. He couldn't stop crying. He was happy he was finally home after five long years of fighting.

When he stepped into the village the kids run up to him which of course freaked out the blonde but eventually calmed down. Everyone shook his hand and giving him simple gifts. Naruto could only thank them and just show how much he appreciated everything. Itachi at his side as if he was a dream while Sasuke was on his other side just smiling.

"This means so much...thank you guys." Naruto's voice had matured as well a little deeper then before that sent shivers down the girls back. The guys only laughing nervously.

"Naruto!" Iruka called out to the boy turned man. "Yeah dad?" Again Iruka started crying at being called dad being proud of Naruto. Though the blonde could only laugh at his father figure at his behavior which earned him another hug. "Did you see lights in the sky?" That was the question everyone wanted to ask well a few more but for they would ask that.

Naruto nodded smiling lightly. "You mean the ones that would appear on night I left? I always wondered what those were...I even found a few of them and notes attached. Some of you guys are sappy." He teased chuckling seeing blushing faces.

"They...actually helped me. I almost lost the will to live but when I saw those I knew I had to keep going. I had to come back. Like I said. Not even death would keep me apart." He stated with a grin before he was tackled. He landed with a thud and though he was tired from travelling none stop for a week he still felt the excitement of being back. "I am glad that Sora is here. You too Gaara!" He cooed the last part knowing it would annoy the sand leader. He saw his eye twitch and Naruto let out another laugh. "Uzumaki..." He muttered though a smile on his face.

"Naruto you changed and not in a bad way." Temari stated with a little smirk. Itachi and Gaara felt their eyes twitched this time. While Sasuke held back a snicker. "Thanks Temari but you know I don't play for that team." He stated with a grin. Temari cursed softly causing the blonde to chuckle. "Can't you keep it in your pants Temari?" Gaara asked rolling his eyes. "It's skirt." Temari corrected her brother only sighing. Kunkro could only smile at the two.

"Damn...I missed you guys so much." Naruto stated unable to stop his tears yet again. "Naruto if you keep crying your going to make everyone cry." Iruka stated lightly. "I think it's only you dad." Again Iruka started to cry and Kakashi chuckled softly. "It's not nice to purposely make your father cry Naruto." Iruka couldn't help it. He was just so proud.

Everyone around them seemed to laugh at that. While the village was alive and chatting happily. Everyone happy that Naruto was back and talking about him.

Soon though Itachi and Naruto were alone walking around holding hands. "I miss you Naruto." Naruto could only smile leaning his head on to Itachi. "I know 'Tachi. I missed you too." He muttered softly. "Did you behave 'Tachi?" Naruto asked though heard a soft snort causing him to roll his eyes. "The council pissed me off...no doubt they will want to talk to you. The pink haired banshee is annoying. But I knew killing her would make you upset." Naruto snorted this time. "I would be more then upset 'Tachi." He stated shaking his head. "Are you tired? I have yet to show you our home." At that Naruto blinked looking up. "Our home?" "Yes. I knew you were coming back...so once you did I would have you move in with me. You don't have a choice." He added and Naruto couldn't help but laugh. "Sometimes your to possessive. Even before I left. Always had to be near me." He teased the older raven.

Itachi only chuckled before leading him to their new home. "Sasuke lives with us as well but the place is big enough." He said with pride in his voice. Naruto only smiled though when he saw how big the house was he couldn't help but burst out laughing. "How did I know you and Sasuke would build a huge house? Honestly you two and your egos." He saw Itachi only shrug innocently. "Not enough room for the two of us." Naruto just shook his head though followed him inside and he couldn't help how nice everything looked.

"It took months but you had friends all over the place that it was easy to get furniture from all around. The village was happy to find that out." Itachi stated after showing him around and led him to their room. "I will go get clothes for you. Just sleep for now Naruto." He said before finally the two kissed both pouring their emotions in one kiss. After they broke apart Naruto smiled lightly. "I think I'll shower first and then sleep. I'll just wear your clothes for now." He stated before moving off to the bathroom.

Itachi left the house after a while as he went around buying clothes for Naruto. The blonde was smaller than him still so it wasn't that hard to find clothes. "So did Naruto like the house?" Sasuke asked catching up quickly to his older brother who was currently holding a bag filled with clothes. "Yeah. He's taking a shower and planning on sleeping for now. But he needs clothes, shoes and well...everything." Itachi stated.

"People are cooking and planning on stopping by the house to drop off the food. I think that will distract him from the clothes for a while." Sasuke stated with a small shrug.

"So...did you rape him yet?" "Sasuke." Itachi warned a blush creeping up to his face. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at his older brother. It felt good to have him back and Naruto had been right. He needed Itachi back in his life. He was a bit more open and he smiled and laughed a bit more than before. No one bothered Itachi about dating since everyone knew well that he belonged to Naruto. Well except for Sakura. No one bothered Sasuke either because he wasn't interested in anyone though they suspected he too was in love with Naruto.

"He's home Itachi. He's really home." Sasuke was more than happy to have his blonde back. Well best friend. He knew there were rumors going around that he was in love with Naruto and it was true. He did love Naruto. Him and Itachi spoke about it and Itachi didn't deny that it was hard not to fall in love with him. Though the only two Uchiha's seemed to be in love with one person. People thought they would fight for him but they understood something in deeper level.

"I know little brother. He's home..." A smile came to his lips just saying those words.

"I wonder who's going to be seme..." Sasuke just had to ruin the moment. Itachi's eyes had widened before narrowing. "I am of course." Sasuke couldn't help but laugh as they walked. "He doesn't look like a uke anymore." Sasuke added chuckling. "Did you see his hair? He definitely looks more like a uke." A new voice came in. It was Neji who was walking around with Gaara. "Are you three really talking about this?" Gaara asked sighing. "What do you think? Would Naruto be uke or seme?" Sasuke asked the red head who only sighed yet again. "I will not dignify that with an answer." "So uke." "...yes." So much for not answering.

"Guys Sakura is at it again." Ino called to the two Uchiha's. "I really hate her." Sasuke groaned softly. "Likewise. Will you drop this off at the house? I suspect Naruto is asleep now so be silent." Itachi handed the bag to Sasuke who just nodded walking off towards their house. Neji, Gaara and Itachi took off after Ino who was leading them to Sakura.

She was talking to a few girls and guys in the new training grounds. All four hid their chakras as the listened. "Come on guys. Five years? Naruto has needs I'm sure he slept with a few people. I just can't believe he's leading Itachi and Sasuke on like this." She stated shaking her head while Itachi breathed out softly. He really had enough of her crap.

"Sakura why do you keep making Naruto the bad guy? I mean he did a lot for this village and for you." Hinata had finally bloomed into a fine woman who stopped stuttering.

"I'm not trying to make him the bad guy Hinata. I'm just speaking the truth." "Well your truth seems like a load of bull shit." It was Kiba who spoke glaring. Sakura snorted softly. "You just want to believe Naruto is innocent from everything." "Sakura you seriously need to stop. People are growing angry that you keep bad mouthing Naruto. He just came back after five years. He was fighting for us. He was protecting us. All you seem to do is diminish his worth. Frankly I'm tired of it. Your twenty one now and you still act like a fool." Ten-Ten spoke up leaning against a tree.

"If Itachi and Sasuke heard you or any of the guys heard you they won't hesitate to beat the shit out of you." Kiba glared at the pink monster. "I won't hit a girl but right now I think I would if you keep talking." Everyone began to leave and Sakura just glared as they left.

Itachi and the other three left as well. "What are you going to do about her?" Neji asked as they made their way to the Uchiha home. "She has a mouth on her and its only angering your village." Gaara added though he had to go back in two days. After all he was the Kazekage. "I know. But no one believes her and that is all the matters. She will eventually be silenced one way or another." Itachi would make sure of that. "What about the council?" "Frankly I'm surprised those old fools are still alive." Neji muttered. "The ANBU would be sent to collect Naruto...but I doubt they will comply. They are growing tired of the mistreatment of Naruto from the council." Itachi being a former ANBU had heard talks. "Even though he's just returned they are going to try and control him." Gaara would have killed the council along time ago but then again that was what he believed.

"Naruto is strong. He has grown stronger in the past five years. The council can't control him anymore. I doubt Lady Tsunade will allow that anymore." Neji stated as they stopped of the big house. "They will of course ask questions about the fight. Though I'm not sure Naruto will re-live that. I'm sure it wasn't good." Itachi sighed softly knowing it was true.

"I will be staying for the next two days. I will also be in those meetings and make sure Naruto isn't harmed though he is capable of protecting himself." Gaara stated with his arms crossed. After a few more words Neji and Gaara left Itachi who went into the house. Sasuke was in the kitchen food had started coming so he was storing it away and making sure it would stay good for Naruto. "He's asleep like you said." He informed the other. Itachi just nodded taking his shoes off before heading to their room. He opened the door silently and closed it the same. Moving he smiled gently at the picture before him. Naruto had his hair down and it scattered behind him. The blanket covered him half way as he slept. He wore one of Itachi's shirts and shorts and the older raven couldn't help but enjoy the fact he was wearing his clothes.

"Definitely uke." He murmured chuckling to himself before leaving the blonde to sleep.

Tomorrow would definitely be a stressful day.

* * *

><p>Well here it is! Anyways this is not a one-shot. I know I know. I'm taking a short break from my other story and working on this one! But don't worry both will be done! Review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A Sweet Moment**

Naruto had been exhausted and he had slept through the whole day. Though Sasuke had to go up there and wake him up to eat. Though Naruto almost killed him he calmed down long enough to realize it was Sasuke. Which did make the younger raven think what happened for those five years. But he never asked that night. Instead he just showed Naruto where the food was and let him eat. He was surprised that the blonde didn't eat as much but he was still lively as ever. Though that was what he showed. Sasuke had voiced his concerns to Itachi who didn't know what to tell him. It raise questions on what happened but from what happened with Sasuke he didn't want to pressure him into telling them anything. It wouldn't be fair to Naruto.

After eating Naruto went back to bed and Itachi followed since it was their room. Sasuke went to his own room and all three went to bed for the night.

It was a new day and Naruto had been able to dress into his new clothes. He wore simple shorts and a loose shirt and his hair was put back in the braid. He enjoyed wearing his own clothes though he knew Itachi liked it better when he was wearing his clothes. Naruto was eating breakfast when the ANBU knocked on his door. Itachi was the one to answer the door.

"Council wants' Naruto Uzamaki present before them." One stated with a owl mask. Itachi frowned before nodding. "Do you know what they are wanting with him?" "No. They didn't tell us." Itachi cursed under his breath but nodded again. "He will be there soon. He is eating breakfast. The council will just have to wait until then." Itachi closed the door afterwards though he could tell the ANBU were amused that the council would have to wait. Then again it wasn't a surprise that Itachi was being protective.

When the reported this to council they weren't happy. "Who does that boy think he is?" One spoke anger evident in their voices. "He is the demon's host. He belongs to us. To make us wait is disrespectful." Another spoke. "Uzamaki Naruto doesn't belong to anyone of you. He is not a tool." Gaara's voice broke their harsh words with his own. "You are allied with us Kazekage. For this reason you have to agree-" "No I do not have to agree on anything you people. There is only one reason why I even allied with this village. Because of Naruto. I have no reason to hurt him and or this village strictly because of him. Do not mistake my alliance with you. Naruto is the sole reason for this." He stated his eyes narrowing at the council who just grew angrier by his words.

It was then Naruto chose to come in. He was dressed casually since he didn't care to respect the council. When he was presented he gave Gaara a small smile before turning to the council. "Welcome back Kyuubi." Naruto held back his anger. "I'm Naruto Uzamaki. The name my father gave me. Use it." He really didn't have respect. The council glared at him and Naruto just stood there. Gaara held back a smirk. "Since you have been proclaimed hero of this village we have decided to give leave way." Naruto didn't like the sound of that. He had no idea what they meant and he glanced at Gaara who he saw also didn't know what was going on. "We have decided to use this as an advantage. Many woman have showed interest in courting you." Naruto's lips went into a tight thin line. He knew what was coming. "You have two choices. Either you pick an eligible woman to marry or we do." Naruto fisted his hands tightly. "We know you just came back and it seems it's better to do it sooner. The village has been restored and you will be given proper residence to start a family." Gaara was also angry at them for even thinking this.

"That marriage would be a sham. I have no desire to sleep with any female much less marry one. I am not interested in woman. I will not sleep with her and raise a child in a loveless marriage." He stated glaring healingly at the council who glared back. "You seem to think you have a choice." "Know your place demon. You belong to this village."

Naruto eyes flashed red and Gaara placed a hand his shoulder to keep him calm. "I do have a choice you disgusting pieces of shit." Naruto bit out which stunned the council. "Do you think this village is loyal to you now? I saved them. I saved everyone. I risked my life to save the people who belittled me. In truth I don't owe you shit. Not one fucking thing. I promised a long time ago I would protect this village. This by no means that I belong to this village." He could see their faces. How angry they were getting and how serious the situation was getting well not serious Naruto saw this whole thing a sham.

"You...I remember the day Gaara died. I know you all know the old woman who died giving him life. You know what she told me? She said she was happy there was a shinobi like me in a world that her generation screwed over. Not you or anyone in this stupid pointless council will tell me what to do." He turned away from them moving to walk out of the door. "Uzamaki Naruto. You will not disrespect us. You will marry and bear children. This...affair with the Uchiha will end." Naruto eyes flashed red once more this time staying red. Spinning around he glared at them baring his fangs. "Dare and stop me. We will see if there is a council by the end of the month." "Is that a threat Uzamaki?" "No. It's a promise." Gaara this time let out a soft chuckle.

"I would have killed you all along time ago if I was the ruler of this village. I did so back in my village seeing no use for their old ways. You mistake his kindness with duty. He and I are very capable of killing you. Trust me I would feel no regret and he will not either." Both red head and blonde left the room with an angry council.

"Send for a woman in another village. None of the woman here will come between the eldest Uchiha and Uzamaki." One ordered an ANBU member who stood before them. "I am sorry. I can't not carry out your request." The masked man stated simply. "Why is that?" "Uzamaki Naruto was right. The village is no longer loyal to you all. They are loyal to him. He saved us countless times and he stronger then the ANBU. He is a shinobi and he has the respect and love of the village. I will not be the one to cause his happiness to fade. As speaking now. No one in the village has faith in council. You did nothing to help restore the village." Again the council was angry as the ANBU left the room.

It seemed they would have to go and search for a woman themselves.

While Naruto was walking out of the main building sighing as Gaara chuckled next to him. "Either they were angry or scared or both. I wish you killed them." Gaara stated sighing softly looking out. "...I can't. Well I can but I had enough killing for now eh? To much blood isn't good for someone." Naruto said with unshed tears in his eyes while smiling brightly to Gaara who looked at him seeing it. Worry flashed in his eyes as Naruto's eyes were covered with his bangs. "I have to go on a few errands. I'll be back in a few hours. I'll see you then Panda." Gaara's eyes widen at the nickname knowing something was wrong if Naruto called him that. He didn't have a chance to say anything since in seconds Naruto was off.

'Naruto...' He watched as his brother ran off seeing something sparkle. Holding out his hand in time it landed on his hand and he realized it was...water. He licked the water drop and found it was salty. 'Tears...'

Gaara watched saddened letting his hand drop. He knew his brother never liked killing anyone. Going off to fight Madara might have well been the Fourth Great Shinobi War. His hands fisted angrily. 'He prevented a war and yet they still treat him as a tool.' Gaara was angry and he hated how the council treated him so. Leaving he went to go talk to Itachi and Sasuke knowing how the two felt for Naruto.

When he got there Itachi had been sweeping out the dirt from the house and Sasuke was working out on the yard. Since they weren't on missions they made sure to take care of the house. It was odd seeing the two doing something so human and civil but they were happy and were living normal lives...well normal as it can be. Both brothers greeted the anger and saddened Gaara. Sensing his emotions both headed inside with the red head to speak.

He told them what happened and both Uchiha's were angry. "Do they honestly expect him to marry and go as if nothing was done?" Sasuke almost yelled though forced himself to calm down knowing yelling would get them nowhere. "Naruto refused all of it. But I know they are going to find him some woman. Not from this village." Gaara informed them. He had yet to tell them about Naruto crying.

"Naruto will reject her anyways. No one in this village will be happy to know about this. Are the planning on announcing it?" Itachi asked with better control of his emotions."I suspect once they find an eligible female they will announce and it try to make it as if it was a good thing." Gaara once more answered. Sasuke glared at the wall his dark eyes trying to burn it down. "Another thing..." Gaara began while looking at the hand the tear had landed on. He wanted to follow his brother wanted to comfort him but he knew Naruto wouldn't tell him what happened in the five years. Or at least he wasn't anywhere ready.

"When we left I made a comment about killing them. Naruto...said it was enough killing for now and to much blood. He smiled but as he left he was crying." Itachi tensed letting out a sigh. Sasuke looked down sadly. "Naruto took on the world...and the council still mistreat him. He is human and like humans he is scared." Sasuke stated a sad tone. "It's odd to think about it. Our Naruto being scared. So many things he gotten himself into and every time I see him smile I just think it's not possible. Naruto couldn't be scared." Sasuke added with a dry chuckle. "Even when I tried to kill him. I knew I scared him but he was scared for a different reason. He wasn't scared about killing me or me hurting him. He was scared about breaking our bond." Itachi placed a hand on Sasuke's head ruffling his head gently. "Naruto did what was best for you. I know you still feel guilty but he has forgiven you. It's best to forgive yourself." Sasuke nodded though smacked the offending hand away causing Itachi to laugh lightly.

Gaara let a tiny smile out but still he could tell the news of Naruto crying did make them upset. "He said he would be back a few hours." He stated before standing up. "I will see you all later." Giving their goodbyes Gaara left and both Uchiha brothers sighed.

"Do you think we should look for him?"

"I don't know. Perhaps he needs his space. Dealing with the idiocy called council does make people stress."

"I know that but maybe it isn't a good idea to leave him alone."

"I know your concern little brother. In time he will tell us what happened. But...I fear it is much worse then we think."

"Should we set up something for him? Maybe going out with everyone could make him feel better? Remind of the days when we were younger?"

"That sounds like a good idea. We will have it at the end of the week. For now let's give Naruto a chance to settle down."

After having that somewhat planned out both Uchiha's went back to doing the simple chores of the house. Both lost in their thoughts of Naruto.

While Naruto was outside the village near a water fall. He sat there looking at the water. He didn't want to cry. But when he was fighting he had no time to cry for those he killed. He had thought of so many ways...so many ways to save them but there hadn't been time. He had to kill them. He spent days trying to wash the blood off his hands. Trying to erase the memories of the screaming. He had been grateful he hadn't killed any children but he knew that the people he killed did have families...and it made his hurt clench so painfully to think about that.

He had no time to cry. He couldn't shed tears. But now he was back. Everyone was safe and he had done it. But at the expense of what? His sanity? His morals?

All that was down the river once he followed his path. The path he chose and went down willingly. But he did have faith. What kept him going for five years were the floating stars of his village. Every year he would search for them. Not disappointed at all when he saw them. It brought a smile to his face knowing his village was waiting for him. They believed in him.

He almost died in the fourth year he was fighting. He laid there bleeding with a sword through his chest. He could feel himself slipping and when he looked up he saw the floating stars. He saw that his village was still waiting for him. He forced himself to get up. He pulled the sword out and went on. Determined to go back. He had too. Everyone was waiting for him. Itachi was waiting for him.

"It's not good to hide Naruto." A voice called out softly. The blonde male looked up seeing it was Shikamaru. "I'm not hiding...I just needed to be alone for a little while." Naruto replied sighing looking back to the water. A memory came to mind before he had to look away from the water down to his lap at the painful memory. Shikamaru's gaze softened before letting out a soft sigh moving and sitting next to the blonde hero. "So troublesome." He muttered though he had to smile when Naruto let out a small laugh. "Your still to smart for your own good Shika." Naruto stated and Shikamaru's eye twitched from the nickname. "You're still a brat." Another laugh from the blonde. "Do you regret leaving Naruto?" Shikamaru asked after a comfortable silence settled on them.

"No. I don't regret it."

"Do you regret what you did?"

For a moment Naruto thought about it. Did he? If he had the chance to do it all over again would he go and repeat it?

"No. If I hadn't done it...all of you would be dead." Naruto muttered softly. "But that doesn't ease my feelings. It doesn't heal me. It made me numb." Shikamaru understood how he felt and just looked out to the water following the blonde's gaze. "You know when I first met you I had to admit your were so troublesome. You always got into trouble and I thought that was why people would yell at you. But after seeing something I figured it out. You didn't do anything. You did a lot of things to be noticed. Not everyone in the village hated you Naruto. We didn't understand back then and we know it wasn't right. I wonder sometimes if you had turned out differently...would we be going after you? Trying to bring you back...but I can never imagine it. I finally came up with an answer when was I was thirteen. As to why I couldn't see this happening. I thought it was the most complicated thing I ever figured out. But...it really wasn't. You are Naruto. Our Naruto who despite being mistreated protected everyone because he loved us all. You didn't turn out that way because you are Naruto. The name itself is bright...after all being named after a fish cake could only make someone smile." Shikamaru admitted softly with a soft chuckle though panicked when he turned his head seeing Naruto cry.

He had been silent as he cried. But there was a smile on his face as he cried. "It's hard to be mad at your for calling me a fishcake when you said all that." Naruto said letting out a small sob to rack his body as he tried to wipe his eyes. Shikamaru chuckled softly before wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist letting him sit in his lap as he cried. "If Itachi saw this I'd be dead." Shikamaru muttered causing the blonde in his arms to chuckle despite his crying. "Probably right." "Thanks for making me feel better for comforting you fishcake." "You suck Shika."

But it had been nice to comfort Naruto and Shikamaru was glad to help him. They talked for a few hours still in the same position since Naruto had been a little bit to lazy to move from his spot. Naruto teasing the other about being one of the sappy note writers and Shikamaru trying to his blush and muttering troublesome. All in all Naruto was really glad to have friends. After a while both walked back to the gates of the village entering with Naruto smiling and laughing and Shikamaru was trying not to blush. Naruto had been teasing him again about his love life. Well lack of love life.

Everyone had avoided the conversation of Sakura which thankfully Naruto hadn't noticed.

Shikamaru ended up walking Naruto home and the blonde invited him to come inside. Agreeing the spiked haired male was greeted by Sasuke and a nod from Itachi who had embraced Naruto kissing him lightly on the lips. "Where were you all this time Naruto?" Sasuke asked while in the kitchen with the three males. "I was outside the village. Don't worry I was with Shikamaru." That being said Itachi and Sasuke's eyes were at Shikamaru's who held his hands up in a small defense. "We didn't do anything." He stated with a sigh causing Naruto to blink before blushing darkly. "Seriously you guys are perverted. He was making me feel better." Again both brothers eyes were on Shikamaru who groaned. "Seriously Naruto pick your words right." The spiked male sighed. "What? You were..." Naruto muttered and Shikamaru just rubbed his head slightly.

"We did nothing inappropriate. He was upset. I made him laugh. That's all." Shikamaru clarified glaring at Naruto who finally got it. "Ah...sorry about the confusion." The blonde stated laughing nervously when Itachi just help him possessively. Sasuke also having the same gleam in his eyes. Naruto only rolled his eyes before grinning to Shikamaru who muttered once more 'troublesome'.

"Where's Gaara?" Naruto questioned wondering where his friend was. "Ah he will be around later. He had some things to do. Weren't you supposed to find him though?" Sasuke questioned as the four ate their dinner. Naruto was sitting on Itachi's lap since the older raven had placed him there. Shikamaru and Sasuke sitting next to each other and in actual chairs. Then again Naruto did protest.

"Ah! I forgot about that!" Naruto groaned moving to stand but the older raven held him place nipping his neck playfully causing Naruto to shudder blushing brightly. " 'Tachi..." Naruto warned the other. Sasuke and Shikamaru shifted hiding their blushes by eating food.

Itachi just smirked and continued to eat happily though he shifted grinding his hips up causing Naruto to squeak loudly and jump though that wasn't the smartest move since Itachi felt it. He bit his inner cheek to keep from molesting his blonde. The other two only laughed and Naruto just whined playfully about being abused.

"Well thanks for dinner but I gotta head home. Early mission tomorrow." Shikamaru said his goodbyes before leaving their home. Naruto just glared at Itachi who was reading innocently in the living room. Sasuke doing the same thing and Naruto just muttered under his breath cleaning up the dishes.

It was as if everything was normal. Like Naruto never went off to fight. But even this bliss wouldn't last long.

* * *

><p>This chapter is a little shorter sorry about that. Please review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Trouble In Paradise**

A few months passed after Naruto's return. It had been a little hard to get use too since everyone...meaning everyone in the village would greet Naruto where ever he went. It was almost nerving but Naruto was glad people were happy to see him. That made them happy therefore making him happy. He was even happier to be with Itachi. Though when Itachi had left on a mission a few things ended up happening with Sasuke. Naruto had woken up from yet another nightmare and Sasuke was the only one to comfort him. One thing led to another and Naruto ended in his bed. Now when they woke up Naruto was frantic and worried and filled with guilt. Sasuke looked calm and tranquil.

When Itachi came back Naruto told him what had happened. Itachi had surprised Naruto by stating he wasn't surprised since Sasuke was in love with him. This confused the blonde greatly. The memory still fresh in his mind.

_Naruto was waiting for Itachi in their room after dinner just sitting there his hair once more undone. He put it in a braid when he was out and then let it out when he was home or just relaxing around the village. He had been avoiding Sasuke for a while now unsure how to tell Itachi. But he knew he had to tell his him. _

_When Itachi walked in now clean from sweat and dirt he saw his blonde lover sitting on the bed looking guilty. He had feeling he knew why but he supposed he humor his blonde and let him tell him. Moving he placed the damp towel on a chair to let it dry moved to sit down on the bed with Naruto. "You look worried Naru. What's wrong?" He asked softly wrapping his arms around the small blonde who quickly relaxed his hold. "...I had a nightmare again when you were gone...and Sasuke comforted me...but..." He struggled to find the words and Itachi kissing his shoulder so lovingly was making it even harder to tell him. "I know Naru. You two slept with one another." He said so...softly like nothing was wrong. Like Naruto hadn't cheated on him with his younger brother. Naruto started to sniffle softly. "Do you hate me 'Tachi?" He asked softly unable to look at his raven lover. _

_Itachi only smiled lightly tightening his hold on his blonde. "Of course I don't hate you Naru." "But I slept with Sasuke..." "He was comforting you. I would have been angry if he hadn't comforted you." Itachi sounded serious and that made Naruto look up in some shock. "Wha-What?" He felt Itachi chuckle before feeling his kisses once more. "The idea of sleeping with my brother repulses me because I hold no attraction to him like that. I only love my brother like I should. But both I and Sasuke love you Naruto. The idea of sharing you with him isn't ideal. But it makes since." Naruto was now more confused than he ever was in his whole life. _

_"H-How in the hell does that make since?" Naruto questioned unsure how to even respond to that. "When I am not here or even when I am here Sasuke will comfort you where in areas I cannot he will in other words be just like a lover. I am your boyfriend and lover and so is he. Granted you sleep in this room with me." Naruto shifted now somewhat uncomfortable with the idea of dating both the Uchiha brothers. "Do I even have a say in this?" Naruto asked tilting his head to Itachi who only chuckle lightly. "Not really." Naruto narrowed his eyes but pouted slightly. _

_"Come on Naru..." Itachi purred out softly nipping at the blonde's neck who shuddered holding back a grown. "'Tachi...that was dirty." Naruto muttered huffing again._

How the two even talked about it was baffling to Naruto but everything seemed to...flow. When Naruto was mad at Itachi he would sleep with Sasuke. Sasuke didn't really care since an angry Naruto made a sexy Naruto but sadly Naruto was still uke. When he was mad at both Uchiha's he would sleep in another room altogether and then both Uchiha's had to apologize for making him mad. Though not before blaming each other.

Then came a small problem. Shikamaru. Naruto had unknowingly started to flirt with the man who didn't mind at all. Sasuke had been walking around the market district when he saw the two buying a few things. He hadn't thought much of it until he saw Naruto blush and laugh. So he then took it upon himself to spy. Now he didn't like showing his jealousy but Shikamaru had also flirted with him shamelessly without the blonde knowing and so Sasuke decided to make himself known. Naruto was a little surprised but he hadn't done anything what so ever which was what believed himself. Sasuke ended up glaring at Shikamaru who only smirked. Which only fueled Sasuke's anger towards the shadow user.

Though when Itachi was with Naruto and Shikamaru would flirt with him the older raven wouldn't do anything. He kept calm and collected but he would at times give a warning glare at the male when he got too close to Naruto and or his eye would twitch when Naruto unknowingly flirted back. Again that made the lazy ninja smirk.

It seemed the genius shinobi had also fallen for the blonde and of course Naruto didn't know. Now Naruto didn't love them he loved Itachi whole heartily. He understood why he wanted Sasuke to be another boyfriend after a while. But he didn't understand why they allowed Shikamaru to move in. At first Naruto thought it was because he couldn't afford his rent and they were just being nice. But then after a week or so they 'dropped' the bomb on Naruto who had been eating and promptly choked on his food.

So now he had three boyfriends. Itachi, Sasuke and Shikamaru and he had no say in it. All three were seme apparently and it pissed Naruto off because they would point out he was uke and would never be allowed to top them. Naruto had been glad that there were perhaps five rooms in the whole house. He would sleep there when all them pissed him off.

If you had told Naruto before he left he would have three boyfriends living under the same roof he would have laughed and just walked away. But now he had that. Three boyfriends who loved him while he loved Itachi. But he did love the other two to a certain extent.

But it was a good thing though. Naruto was still suffering from the trauma he had and Shikamaru had been the most successful in helping him calm down. But the three boyfriends still didn't know what happened. Every time Naruto would wake up screaming and crying they all feared he was having a mental breakdown and tried to persuade them into telling them what happened. That it could possibly help to let people know. But Naruto refused.

The whole village knew about Itachi, Sasuke and Shikamaru. They were surprised of course but they got use to it. Shikamaru never slept with Itachi or Sasuke only Naruto. Itachi doing the same and Sasuke doing the same. They held no attraction for each other only Naruto. Now it was of course expected that a few girls would be angry and jealous but after a while they let it go. Well Sakura didn't.

The council had been surprisingly quiet but Naruto knew they were planning something. It made him a little paranoid to say the least.

"I just wanted a nice day out and no I get stalked by people who aren't even from this village!" Naruto cried out unhappily as he sat in the living room with his boyfriends. Shikamaru snorted softly while the Uchiha brothers looked amused. "You can still go out. Just don't let them see you." Sasuke stated looking from his book up to his pouting blonde. "I can't. Ino or Sakura keep screaming my name every time they see me. It makes it difficult to hide." Itachi kept from frowning. "Na, na. Why are you still friends with that she witch?" Shikamaru asked waving his hand slightly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Naruto asked innocently tilting his head causing Shikamaru's sweat to drop as he laughed nervously. If the brothers weren't Uchiha's they would have face-palmed. "She isn't that bad..." Naruto looked at his three lovers sensing something was off. "You guys are hiding something from me." He stated narrowing his eyes. Sasuke glared at Shikamaru who glared back and Itachi just sighed rubbing his head slightly. "We aren't hiding anything from you Naru." The older raven spoke not wanting his blonde to worry. "Yes you are. Shika and Sasuke are glaring at each other. Which means they know something. Which means you know something. Which over all means you three are hiding something from me." Naruto was still the best shinobi. He did become observant and he did pick up on certain signs when he was around the three.

"When did you become so smart Na-ru-to?" Shikamaru asked giving a small grin. "You guys suck." Naruto muttered huffing. "I'm not sleeping with any of you this week." That caused all three to straighten up quickly. Itachi hated when he couldn't cuddle with his blonde. So if Itachi was unhappy then he would make the other two very unhappy.

Though their small argument was stopped when there was a knock on the door. Naruto got up and answered it though tensed when he saw it was ANBU. "Uzamaki Naruto. You are wanted by the council. As for everyone else there is going to be a gathering in one hour. Naruto please come with us." The blonde stepped back slightly. "You guys are from ROOT." Naruto stated remembering how Sai was. Granted Sai was now more open and a good friend he couldn't say anything to the others in front of him. But instantly his three lovers were up and next to him. "Tell us why the council wants him." Shikamaru asked his eyes narrowed. "We have been told he would be announcing his marriage today. He is to meet his fiancé." Naruto paled now feeling sick. "Your shitting me..." All three males were growing angry and they could tell by how Naruto reacted he wanted no part of it.

"If he refuses?" Sasuke asked trying not to kill the ROOT ANBU. "We have orders to arrest him and use force." Naruto couldn't believe this.

"They actually...those...I..." He couldn't even finish his sentences as he was speechless and angry and hurt.

"Uzamaki please come with us." They repeated again. "...Fine." The blonde was to angry right now. When they left all three looked at each other. "This is troublesome." Shikamaru sighed though he was pissed off. "Let's get down there. I'm sure everyone was been told to gather." Itachi was not a happy camper. The day had started out bright and warm and now it was ruined.

The three headed out though they were pissed off and it showed. Itachi was walking calmly in the front his face showed nothing. Which meant he was indeed angry. Shikamaru was to his back left his lips in a slight scowl. His hands shoved his pockets. Sasuke was to Itachi's back right a frown on his lips and his eyes narrowed. Just seeing the three without Naruto made a few people scared.

"Hey guys...oh I suppose Naruto was taken today?" It was Sai who ended up running slightly to catch up to them. "Council found him some annoying woman." Shikamaru spoke since the other two rarely spoke when angry. "Ah. The ANBU refused to obey council. They are using ROOT now since they don't care. They made the mistake of trying to make me get Naruto." He said sighing now walking with them. "Did you see her then?" Sai nodded to Shikamaru. "She reminds me of the pink banshee. She is very loud and rude. She also acts like a brat. She is like a she-devil. When I refused to retrieve Naruto she began to call me a traitor." Sai grimaced at the memory of hearing her scream. "Do they think Naruto will actually go along willingly?" Shikamaru asked still angry but at least he was getting information. "They are confident that he will. Though when I pointed out that he was gay the damn she-devil yelled again. This is why many men are gay. Woman are too annoying." Sai muttered which surprisingly caused the other three to nod in agreement.

While Naruto who looked grim was standing near the council with his fiancé hanging off his arm. He felt her trying to rub her chest against his arm and he felt sick and annoyed. He was led to council who were already outside and waiting with the gathering crowd making it impossible to yell at them. "Get. Off." Naruto growled growing annoyed at the red-headed woman who giggled and winked. "Don't be like that. I am your future wife Naruto. We should start getting comfortable around crowds." She cooed causing Naruto to twitch in anger. "Like hell you are." He stated glaring at the red head who pouted.

It was a little over an hour before the council spoke. "Today we have a great announcement for the entire village to know." One of the old fools spoke and Naruto thoughts were screaming at them. This was nothing close to great. While everyone saw Naruto they all smiled to him but were weary of the woman next to him. "Naruto is the hero in our village and so we granted him a favor. He will be marrying to Fay Mouto." Everyone was silent mostly in shock.

"I'm excited to be a part of his life. I promise to keep him happy!" Fay announced happily though again everyone was silent. "Has Naruto accepted this?" One villager asked glancing at Naruto who still looked grim. "Of course he has. Why wouldn't he?" The council only smiled a sickening sweet smile. "He should be thankful to start a family. " Again no one believed Naruto wanted this especially when they knew about his boyfriends. Who were radiating murderess auras as Neji, Choji and Lee tried to hold them back from killing the council...well mostly Fay.

When the announcement was made Naruto quickly left them to calm his three lovers. He kissed Itachi first then Sasuke and then Shikamaru who like the Uchiha brothers was possessive. He wondered why he attracted those...

Shikamaru was holding him when Fay came over glaring at Shikamaru though the raven's were glaring at her. "I expect you three to leave my future husband alone. I don't need him interacting with past flings." Sasuke's eye twitched and his hand reached for his sword but Neji was still holding him. "Are you stupid? I am not marrying you. I couldn't argue then but I will. I am not in the least attracted to you and this would be a sham marriage." Naruto was slightly shaking at this point though Fay had read into it wrong. "Let him go do you not see he doesn't want to be touched by you?" She screeched and Naruto flinched from the pitch.

"Did you not hear him? Please tell me you are not that stupid?" Sai questioned as Itachi was now holding Naruto whose eyes were flashing red. "Damn..." Shikamaru muttered seeing how angry Naruto was. "I'll take him to the waterfall. He will calm down faster there." Shikamaru stated though knew it would be a while for Naruto to calm down. Itachi nodded and let Shikamaru pick up their blonde and disappearing quickly.

"I hope Naruto is alright." Choji spoke after making sure Shikamaru wouldn't kill Fay. Since he was gone he didn't have to worry about it. "Shikamaru is better at calming him down." Sasuke ran a hand through his hair after Neji let him go. Lee had let go of Itachi a while ago since the older raven had a better handle on his emotions unlike Sasuke.

Fay glared at the two ravens though did have to admit that they were attractive along with the brunet who take her fiancé away. Though all weren't so expressive like Naruto and that made for an aggravating couple so she was rather glad she was with Naruto granted the blonde wanted nothing to do with her.

"Where will I be staying?" Fay asked with a flirty smile her hands crossed under her chest. "In hell. It's warm there." Sai commented 'happily'. "It's only natural I stay with my soon to be husband." Fay said smirking though it almost wavered when everyone around her snorted. Even Neji did so. "He lives with us." Itachi stated in a bored tone. "But Naruto has an apartment he doesn't use since he lives with us." Fay glared at him before huffing and walking off angry. Though where she was going no one knew. As far as they knew she was knew to the village and didn't know where anything was.

"Well...would anyone oppose if I killed her?" Sai asked causing people to reply with a quick 'no'. Though Lee had to oppose. "It's not really smart to kill her Sai. Council will only find a new one and I'm sure Naruto would be very upset if you killed her." Lee reasoned to the ANBU ROOT member who muttered under his breath.

"Well I must be off my youth full friends. I have a mission now." Lee said chuckling as he headed off to the gates.

After everything settled down the Uchiha brothers began their way home the people who saw them would give them worried looks. Those who say Fay weren't too kind to her since she was so happily ruining Naruto's life. Besides Sakura no one liked the idea of Naruto being forced to marry Fay. He seemed happy with Shikamaru and the Uchiha's. Despite the engagement they all knew Naruto wouldn't leave them for some...woman he didn't know and didn't like.

Though when they got home Sakura was waiting for them. With her hands behind her back she turned her to them tilting it slightly as if trying to be cute and smiled to them as the wind blowed through her hair. For others they would probably think it serene to see Sakura like that and even call it beautiful but for those who knew the pink monster they just found it annoying. They knew why she was there.

"Hey guys! I just heard the news. Isn't that great? Naruto gets to have a family!" Sakura smiled happily as the two got closer to them. "How is that good news Sakura? Naruto doesn't even agree with it." Sasuke bit out glaring. "But now you guys and Shikamaru don't have to feel sorry for him. You don't have to put your life's on hold anymore." Sakura spoke like she was talking about the weather. The smile on her face only made Sasuke twitch.

"Are you stupid?" Itachi asked as if surprised. "No!" Sakura cried out offended. "Could've fooled me." Sasuke muttered. "I'm going to say this once. In words you can understand." Itachi spoke slowly as if mocking Sakura and he was. He wasn't hiding that fact.

"I love Naruto. Sasuke love's Naruto. Shikamaru loves Naruto. We aren't putting our life's on hold for anyone. We are not attracted to woman. If possible knowing you have turned us even more gay." Itachi had to mutter the last part but Sakura had heard it. Her face went red from embarrassment and her eyes watered from being insulted. "We are tired of you talking about Naruto as if he wasn't worth anyone's time. If it wasn't for him we would all be dead. He is someone worthy of respect and every little thing he wants. He has earned it through his years. You on the other hand have nothing. You don't deserve the respect or love anyone shows you. I have kept my mouth shut for far to long and let you get away with a lot of things that involves Naruto. Next time you pink haired banshee I will harm you. Naruto doesn't know anything about this. He doesn't know what a real bitch you are. He doesn't know anything. So you tell him my threat with out the real story I will tell him everything you've said. I'm sure you've noticed but Naruto has gotten strong. I'm sure he would fight for himself since he has done that all his life. But you make him cry with your words I will come after you. We all will." Itachi had gotten dangerously close to Sakura while threatening causing the pink haired ninja to shake in fear.

"You're...so c-cruel." She whispered holding back her sobs. Itachi snorted stepping away from her. It seemed he was doing a lot snorting that day but he couldn't be blamed. "You're a bitch. Who wins?" A smirk crossed his features as Sakura ran off. "Damn...when you get mad you don't hold back." Sasuke couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Though actions speak louder than words. Words have more of the effect I want." Sasuke had to agree to that. But still the problem they had was Fay.

In the forest though Naruto was being...well molested by Shikamaru who didn't feel so lazy. The lazy shinobi did know how to calm their blonde but that also meant he could have fun. It was always fun to have a rather pissed off Naruto. "D-Damn it Shika.." Naruto groaned out as Shikamaru's lips found their way to his heated skin. Well to be more specific his neck. One hand was keeping him up while the other explored under Naruto's shirt. The blonde was withering in the pleasure under him and the sounds he made were very welcomed by Shikamaru. It couldn't be helped though when Shikamaru had started to grind against Naruto's hips causing the blonde to cry out in surprise and pleasure.

But it was doing the job. Naruto was calming down because of the water fall. But he was also calming down because of the shadow user's actions. But as how much as he wanted to keep going he knew they couldn't. Since last time they did Naruto had ended up having a sore back and blamed Shikamaru. The interesting lives of them all. Never a dull day.

After a few struggling moments Naruto was now in Shikamaru's lap breathing a little hard but calming down as best he could while Shikamaru just pictured Sakura trying to kiss him. That got the job done almost every time. Sighing he let the blonde snuggle into his embrace as both watched the waterfall. Though Shikamaru rather watch clouds he was stuck watching water since the tree he was leaning against was blocking the clouds.

"It's going to be alright Naruto." Shikamaru didn't want him to stress over something that was being forced on him. "How? The council is making me marry her. Not that I'm going with it but what if they exile me? I worked so hard to protect everyone and this is how the council repays me?" Naruto sounded so sad that even Shikamaru's was hurting. Then again he never wanted to see his blonde hurt. "I'm sure the Hokage and the Kazekage will say something about it. Along with the whole village. You saw them. No one believed for a second you were alright with this." Despite not being to social with his friends he liked comforting Naruto. He would talk forever if it brought a smile out on his face.

"This is so frustrating. I've only been back for a few months and already they want to marry me off. All they want is the babies. They want to train them. Make them weapons in hopes the Kyuubi powers were in them too." Naruto felt himself use a bitter tone. Shikamaru tightened his hold on him while his head was resting on top of Naruto's. "That's never going to happen." He didn't want Naruto to think like that. Though it was true he didn't want Naruto to think that everything was hopeless. "How do you know Shika? The council...ugh I wish they would do everyone a favor and just die already." Shikamaru had to chuckle at that. "Say...Shika?" Naruto sat up glancing at the brunet with a shy smile. Raising one eyebrow Shikamaru looked at his face before he let out a sigh. "You really are a brat." Naruto laughed with a happy grin in his face. He reached up and using his nails he cut Shikamaru's pony tail holder. Soon Naruto watched with a smile on his face as Shikamaru's hair fell. His hair had grown out over the years and it always made Naruto smile seeing his hair down.

The brown locks fell down on his shoulder as soon as the rubber band was cut. You couldn't tell but Shikamaru had slightly bangs that framed his face. Naruto smiled happily still and kissed him gently before he started to play with the brown silky hair. It took a long time to convince Shikamaru to let him see his hair down and after 'crying' to Itachi and Sasuke he had two choices. Either show Naruto how he looked like without his hair up or he wasn't allowed near Naruto for a month. So Shikamaru took Naruto to his room and let him see him without his hair up. Ever since Naruto always asked to see it down at least once a week. Or...if they were doing certain things.

"Your lucky I carry hair ties with me." Shikamaru muttered though enjoyed the blonde running his fingers through his hair. All Naruto did was giggle softly.

After an hour or maybe two Shikamaru and Naruto were now heading back to the village with Shikamaru's hair back up. Naruto had been sad when he put it up but at least he was able to see it down. When they got home Naruto smiled to the two ravens who were more than pleased to him fully calm. Dinner was ready by then and so no one fought Naruto was able to sit in his own chair. At times like this Naruto would inwardly complain in his head since he was use to sitting in someone's lap but he never voiced it. He knew it would cause an argument with the three seme's.

Though usually Itachi won when he really wanted Naruto.

"I'm sleepy. I'm going to go ahead and shower and go to bed early." Naruto announced yawning though kissed all three of them before heading to the bathroom. "He's not mad anymore and I'm sure he forgot about this morning." Shikamaru informed yawning as she stretched out on the couch. "Let me guess. You let him put your hair down?" There was a glare to Sasuke who only smirked. "At least I don't have to sing every time I piss of Naruto." The brunet shot back causing Sasuke's eyes to widen and blush lightly before looking away grumbling. "I do the same thing. Naruto likes when we have hair down." Itachi himself always had his hair in a low pony tail. "You drew the short stick little brother." Itachi chuckled softly when Sasuke glared at him.

"Piss off. I don't like long hair."

"What?"

"S-Shit. No! Wait Naruto!"

"You're such a jerk!"

"I meant on me! I like your hair! Naruto!"

Shikamaru and Itachi looked amused when Sasuke had gotten up and ran off to explain himself to Naruto. Though soon both were laughing when Sasuke began to sing knowing that it was really the only way to apologize. Well for him anyways. For Sasuke singing was the most awkward thing to do but Naruto liked when he sang and would cuddle him for hours afterward so it was good enough for.

Being Naruto's boyfriends never was a boring day. But now they had Fay to deal with.

That also didn't help that Naruto had a mission. He had been allowed break and now he had been reactivated. He was supposed to escort someone from the hidden Mist village to Suna. It was a little boring but they were going easy on the blonde for now but that still meant they wouldn't be able to see their blonde for a few days. After all they didn't like that they couldn't watch over him and were a little worried about his nightmares.

Itachi was tempted to send a clone with him but Naruto had grown upset when he voiced it out. Naruto took it the wrong way and believed Itachi didn't trust him and ignored him a whole day. But the blonde learned it was never a good idea to ignore Itachi.

Well never ignore your boyfriends in general. They get angry.

* * *

><p>Well here's another chapter! Please review. I know it's longer then the others and a little...weird at the end but hopefully it will make sense to you~<p>

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**A Day Out With the Top Three**

Despite all the drama with the woman named Fay it didn't stop the small 'family' from doing what they normal did. Itachi wanting to stay in. Sasuke wanting to train. Shikamaru wanting to just go out and look at clouds. So Naruto made a compromise. A picnic under a nice shaded area where all three things could be possible. Itachi had agreed to make him happy, Sasuke agreed because he got to train and well Shikamaru just agreed because clouds had been involved. That and because Naruto had said he was going to make food for them all.

It took a little while to make food enough for everyone and to make everyone's favorite too but Naruto got it done and all they were off heading towards Shikamaru's favorite spot to be lazy. Itachi was holding Naruto hands as Sasuke held the basket walking next to the shadow user as the four made their appearance for the day. Everyone greeting Naruto who greeted them back. Some people greeting the Uchiha brothers only getting a small nod and also some greeting Shikamaru who just gave a lazy wave. The three boyfriends really didn't like people too much but for the sake of Naruto they tolerated all of it.

When they finally arrived Naruto set out the blanket big enough for them and began to relax on though Sasuke was probably not going to be on there for a while. Itachi got his pocky and had taken a liking to eating some of Naruto's ramen. Though the blonde haired ninja had decided to make it healthier. Shikamaru got his favorite BBQ meat and rice and Sasuke got his tomatoes separately with some flavored chicken. Naruto had made some random things too so he had something to eat as well.

"Are you going to train with me Naruto?" Sasuke questioned as he stretched lightly popping his back glad to be outside. "Sure but I'll let a clone do it for me." He felt a little lazy too as he summoned a clone for Sasuke. "That's fine." Sasuke knew better than to dispel the clone violently because it was dispelled it effected Naruto. He did it once and the other two almost killed him because Naruto had passed out. There was a warning glare from Itachi and Sasuke just glared back knowing he remembered. Shikamaru moved putting his head in Naruto's lap. While the clone moved to where Sasuke was and both began to fight. It was lightly for now to get warmed up.

Itachi had a book with him as he ate his pocky glad to relax and Shikamaru demanded for Naruto to feed him. "This is a new type of lazy Shika." Naruto stated with a small laugh as he gave Shikamaru some of his BBQ. "It doesn't surprise me." Itachi muttered before Naruto decided to ask a question that's been bothering him. "So, how come you guys don't kiss?" Shikamaru promptly choked on his food and Itachi bit his pocky stick in half letting it fall to the blanket and Sasuke had been in ear shot and the clone had punched him in the cheek. "Ow!" Sasuke grunted glaring at the grinning clone. "That is true why don't you guys kiss? I mean being brothers is fine but what about Shika?" Sasuke felt disgusted right along the other two.

"Naruto, the only one we kiss is you. Like I've stated Sasuke is my brother. For Shikamaru...just no." He couldn't even give an answer. "I don't find either of them attractive Naruto. The only thing linking us together is you." The shadow user explained as was able to stop his choking fit. "But don't you guys get lonely? When I'm not around?" Sasuke glared at the clone that had suckered punched him. "We do but we also are patient. Hell you have three of us and it takes a lot to share you." "To be fair you guys didn't really give me a choice." Naruto added in causing the three to nod knowing it was true. "Though if I asked would you guys kiss?" He asked innocently. "No." All three replied in unison. Naruto pouted. "Please?" "No." Again he was denied. Then he got an idea.

"How about we make it came using your pocky?" Naruto thought with a grin. "I'm going back to training." Sasuke muttered though the clone didn't let him. The clone forced Sasuke to sit on the blanket before dispelling himself. "Watch I'll play with Shika first." He took one pocky stick from Itachi who glared. "We eat it together but can't let our lips touch. If we do we lose and have to do it again." Naruto hadn't really thought it through but it sounded good in his head. Shikamaru just sighed before the pocky stick was placed in his mouth and soon Naruto had leaned over putting the other end in his mouth as the two began to bite down though Shikamaru had to sit up slightly so he could bite.

Realizing something Shikamaru smirked and when they were close Shikamaru closed the gap before Naruto could protest and engaged in a kiss. It took Naruto a second to figure out what happened before he pulled back blushing. "You weren't supposed to do that." He groaned but Shikamaru fell back on the blanket this time with a grin. "'Tachi...you do it with Shika." Naruto demanded the older male but he ignored him. "'Tachi if you don't do it I won't step foot into our room. That goes for all of you." He threatened causing the three to still before giving in. Sasuke watched his older brother succumb to the wishes of their boyfriend and watched horrified as Shikamaru and Itachi's faces got closer both glaring at each other. "I don't want to watch this." The younger of the Uchiha's covered his eyes though at times looking through his fingers to see if they were actually going to do it. When the pocky stick was almost no more Shikamaru bit down but Itachi had been so concentrated on kissing him he bit also and with grimace he saw the two kiss both pulling away quickly wiping their mouth. Naruto was laughing so hard he was holding his stomach.

"You're next Sasuke." Naruto chimed causing him to turn green. "I don't want to." "Then just give Shika a quick peck." The shadow user glared at him and Sasuke glared at him too. Sasuke grabbed Shikamaru's face and quickly kissed him before turning and wiping his mouth too. Naruto again laughing gleefully. "That was too funny." The three glared at him as he decided to reward them and kiss all of them quickly. "Come on it was fun." "Give me a damn tomato." Muttered Sasuke as he was given one and bit into it quickly.

All three swore silently to never speak of it. It was amazing what they ended up doing to make their boyfriend happy. Then again they all went in willingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting the Council<strong>

Naruto hated going to see them. He never wanted too because it all had to do with the woman Fay. She had complained that Naruto refused to let her in his home which he shared with the other three and that he never spent time with her. That they hadn't spent one hour with each other or gone on a date. It made her angry because she knew how well known Naruto had become. She wanted to prove that she was capable of making him happy but he refused her. Every damn time. Especially when the other three around. It was rude. They were engaged but Naruto had three boyfriends. Cheating on her so openly even after telling Naruto to break it off with all of them.

She even took the case to Lady Tsunade but she promptly threw her out laughing at her.

So now here she was with Naruto and the other three who glared at her. "Naruto, Fay has informed us you are neglecting her." The blonde snorted. "I told you I refuse. I already have three boyfriends." "They can have their own families but not with you in the way. Do you not see this is the best for all parties involved?" They tried to reason but Naruto was just tired of their antics. "I told you I refuse. Get the bitch out of my sight or I will kill her." He snarled angrily. He didn't want to threaten with death he honestly didn't want to but they were pushing him. "Kyuubi!" "My fucking name is Naruto!" The blonde snarled again this time his eyes once more flashing red before flickering back to blue.

"Do not make us imprison you for being unable to control the demon." They threatened and Naruto was so damned tired. "I am him. I am it! I and he became one a long time ago you fools." He spit baring his teeth. Fay decided to try her luck as she placed her hand on Naruto. "Please. I only want to make you happy. They can't give you what I can." She pleaded but Naruto glared angrily. "They give me plenty and I'm happy with them. Don't touch me." He warned as he stepped away from her. ROOT ANBU stopping the other three from interfering. "We are done with you. We are tired of your disrespect and deliberate threats against us." Naruto tensed as if a cat ready to spring forward. "Really? I'm tired of you all in general. Tired. So fucking tired." He growled as he turned to leave. "I will never marry her. I will never have her bear my children." He bit out as he snarled at the ROOT ANBU wanting them to get away from his lovers.

So the four left with Naruto angry as hell. He knew what they wanted from his future children. To use as pawns. He would never let them go through what he did. Never. As it was the other tailed-beasts his sisters and brothers had sworn to protect his family because he had saved them. They were unattached to hosts and back to their realm but had stated that they were willing to be hosts to his children and train them. Naruto had liked the idea knowing that his children would be protected 24/7 like Kyuubi had done for him before becoming one.

But it would be his children's choice.

When they reached home the council had demanded Naruto's arrest for treason. Going against the council but no one believed it and Lady Tsunade had formally given a notice that Naruto would not be arrested. That she would appointing new council within the week after hearing they tried to imprison him. Hearing this Naruto found solace and safety in his own village and the matter of Fay had been disregarded. Until the new council was appointed the engagement was terminated and one or both parties wanted to reactivate it then the case would go in front of the council. Naruto knew it would be denied.

As news reached out everyone was glad that Naruto was able to stay with the people who chose to be with him and vice versa.

Of course though when the old council had been terminated they demanded that Tsunade be removed from Hokage but no one backed their claim. They truly had no power and that was how it should have been.

Fay had been enraged when she received the news of their engagement being terminated. She had plans on going forth the new council and reactivating it knowing that Naruto would come around. A delusion that would never come true but she would do anything for the name.

Though that wasn't the only problem anymore. Sakura had also begun stirring up more trouble. She still loved Sasuke and when he came back she thought finally they would be able to be together but that wasn't the case. Because Naruto had stolen him from her and she would never forgive him. She was bitter and knew that if something was to show Sasuke that Naruto wasn't as innocent as he seemed to be then his mind would change and he would finally see she was the best choice for him and not Naruto. Itachi's words had been harsh but they made her stronger to break whatever spells Naruto had over the three. She even went as far as working with Fay.

The two began to plot and plan ways to break the four up. One by one to leave Naruto.

Hinata had seen the two talking and had decided to spy on them to see what was going on. Fay with Sakura was never a good thing because the two were too much alike and had the same goal just with different people. Even she gave up on having Naruto because he was much happier the other three than being with her. Plus she was to shy. Sighing she shook her head at the two morons as she listened to them come up with ways to break up the four. All of it coming to delusions that they would get what they wanted in the end.

Leaving the two alone she left to go find the others to tell them. It would be fun messing up their plans and watching them get frustrated. She knew Naruto would be hurt but he still liked pranking people and it was a nice/friendly way of getting Sakura back. They all knew how horrible she was acting and for five years they kept away from her because she had been at some point Naruto's best friend along with Sasuke.

That had been weeks ago and Naruto swore he couldn't catch a break when he answered the door so the three slumbering seme's didn't get cranky. Despite how cool they looked they were not morning people. When he saw it was Sakura his eye twitched. She knew better than anyone that none of the them were morning people. Naruto was fine but last night three had decided they wanted turns with him. It was Shikamaru who got it all started. When he left Shikamaru's room to get something to drink after they had finished he had been ambushed by Sasuke and dragged to his room. When he finished he had desperately wanted water so when he made the second trip to the kitchen he finally got his water but minutes later he felt Itachi's around him and soon he had been dragged to their room were the poor blonde had been exhausted out. His bum had been abused and thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra his body healed rather quickly. Though still sore.

"Did you need something Sakura?" He questioned as he rubbed his eyes to wake up a little more. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." Naruto had been told the truth about Sakura and he had been hurt really by her words. He wished things were different but if Sakura blamed him so be it. "I'm a little tired. I don't think I want to go out. Plus I promised Sasuke we would go out on our date." He had told Sasuke they could go over to the next village/town over where they were holding a festival. Itachi and Shikamaru wanted to go but it was Sasuke's turn for the date.

Sakura looked pissed for a few moments before smiling. "How is Sasuke anyways? Hadn't seen too much of him and the others in a while." Naruto was tired of playing this game and just wanted to go back to bed. "He's sleeping right now. He's been out training with Kakashi mostly." He gave a loud yawn before sighing. "Sakura they wore out last night and I want to go back to bed." He slammed the door in her face as he went back up the stairs and into his room which he shared with Itachi. He crawled back into bed snuggling with the other who wrapped his arms around his blonde by instinct.

Itachi was still nude and Naruto didn't even doubt the others were either. He had to put clothes on to answer the door.

When he heard another knock he groaned in annoyance. Itachi grunted also hearing the knock and stood up letting Naruto stay in bed this time. He slipped on some bottoms before going and answering the door glaring at whoever it. When seeing it was Naruto's father figure Itachi knew he couldn't get angry but he could still glare. Iruka blushed and stuttered not expecting to see a bare chested Itachi. "Come on in. I'll go wake Naruto." Itachi spoke finally as he went up the stairs to wake the blonde. When he got up he really didn't have the heart to wake him but Naruto would be angry if he didn't say hi to Iruka. "Naruto, Iruka is here." He muttered softly kissing his forehead. Naruto groaned again before he got out of bed again.

He went back down finding Iruka. The two gave a quick hug before sitting down on the couch with Naruto snuggling into Iruka's arms still tired. "I came to see how you were doing. I just got back from a mission but I have another one in a few hours." Naruto muttered something and Iruka chuckled. Though he felt his eyes widen seeing all three of the males in the living room with only bottoms on and no shirts. "Do you guys ever wear shirts?" "Not in the morning we don't." Answered Sasuke as he glared at how close Naruto was to Iruka. "Calm down moron. It's his dad." Shikamaru muttered as he sat down on the couch yawning loudly. They were all waking up but Naruto still seemed asleep. "Come on Naru. You need to wake up." Itachi coaxed though hearing a deep growl coming from the blonde all three tensed. "What...the?" Iruka looked at them. "Well...when he doesn't get enough sleep he gets really grumpy." Sasuke muttered. He shuddered remembering the first time he encountered the cranky Naruto. It only proved to rile Sasuke up and ended up having rough sex. It had been amazing. Of course he had been the only stupid one to want to do it again and only one.

"He won't hurt you. But he has no problem hurting us." Shikamaru scoffed remembering his encounter. Never again.

"Then just let him sleep then that's fine. I just came to make sure he was alright." Iruka understood what Naruto was going through. When Kakashi managed to overdo it with him and barely got sleep he would get extremely pissed when he was woken up. But Naruto had three of them so he felt for his blonde son. "I'll take him back to bed. It was good seeing you Iruka." The three said their good-byes as Itachi began to take Naruto back up. Though Sasuke had eagerly volunteered to do it they knew better than to let him.

"I'll get breakfast started." Shikamaru sighed knowing it was his turn to cook. None of their cooking was as good as the blonde but if he cooked in his state they might as well eat poison.

"Was it Sakura at the door the first time?" The shadow user questioned with a bored tone. "Yeah I think it was. Hinata said the two were planning on starting around this time. I think she's going to follow us to the festival." He sighed as he stretched again following Shikamaru to the kitchen. They both blinked hearing familiar strings of moans. "That son of a bitch." Sasuke grunted knowing he should have been the one to take Naruto back to the room. Shikamaru now knew better than to leave it to the Uchiha's to put Naruto back to sleep. _"I-Itachi!"_ How Naruto sounded was getting the two aroused. "Eating out?" Sasuke questioned. "Let's go." The two went back to their rooms and quickly changed and freshen up before leaving the house. They would have their time when Naruto came back.

"We should have a contest. How long each of us could last." Sasuke mused as the two sat down eating their breakfast. "Itachi would win." Shikamaru said after taking a bite. "What about me?" "We are both tied." Sasuke glared as he ate.

"Hey guys!" Came a cheery voice that the two dreaded hearing. "What Sakura?" Shikamaru questioned glaring. "Sasuke I was wondering if you wanted to go to the festival with me?" She questioned with a cute smile on her face. "No. I already have a date." He rolled his eyes at the thought. "Let him go with someone else. Why not go with me? As friends?" She questioned trying again. "Why don't you just go away?" Shikamaru questioned this time also rolling his eyes.

"If Itachi catches you talking to us he's going to get pissed. Go away." Sasuke motioned for her to keep walking. Something though seemed off. He saw Fay coming towards them and both ninja's stood up slowly. "Leave Naruto or we will kill him." Fay threatened causing the two to stiffen. "You two really must be stupid." Sasuke seethed. "Just wait until Itachi gets to you." Shikamaru grunted out knowing that the oldest would make them mentally unstable for months.

The two left the girls heading back to their house. It had been an hour and they figured Itachi was done. When they walked in they saw him in the living room reading. Making sure Naruto was asleep the two told them what Sakura and Fay had said and when they saw Itachi's swirl with red and black they knew he was more than angry. He was alive and ready to kill.

He was going to make the bitches pay.

* * *

><p>I hope this chapter is okay!<p>

Please review!


End file.
